The Fallen Angel
by ApollotheNinja
Summary: Sequel to The Divine Crisis And happening at the same time as The Cursed Mummy. In this story, Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, and Hazel Levesque split up from Cole Serafino, Luna Jones, Alabaster Torrington, and Violet to find Nico di Angelo in the Underworld, who seems to have been taken over by a strange power.
1. Quest Preparation

**Hey guys, this is the first chapter of _The Fallen Angel_. I think that you will enjoy another story where Percy is one of the main characters. In this story, Percy, Thalia, and Hazel have to save Nico from some kind of power that has taken him over. This is a sequel of _The Divine Crisis_ And is the sister story of the Cursed Mummy. I hope you have had a great Christmas Eve, I missed this so much and I'm sure some of you have too. Great to be back. Enjoy.**

 **-Apollo**

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

It was eight o'clock in the morning when I got up from a good night's sleep.

Hazel had slept in the Hades Cabin rather than going back to Camp Jupiter and we had just received word that Thalia had arrived toward camp.

Today was the day we will go to the Underworld to find Hades, who was one of my biggest haters, and try to find Nico di Angelo, who had been corrupted by a strange power that may or may not have given him the power to unleash chaos across the world.

Oh joy.

Well, I guess it is time to greet Thalia.

I saw Thalia at the entrance of camp, dressed in her usual punk clothing of combat boots and a black leather jacket.

Although she is technically older than me, being in her late twenties, she is a Hunter of Artemis, so she doesn't age, so she is physically a sixteen year old girl.

I had known Thalia for a long time, almost ten years, and she is one of the most powerful demigods I have seen, being the daughter of Zeus, so she will be a real help.

"Hey Percy," she said as she extended her hand.

I took her hand and shook it.

"Nice to see you too, Thalia," I told her. "Long time no see."

Her face turned deadly serious.

"Let's find Hazel and get rolling," she said. "We have to find Nico."

That's the Thalia I know, diving head first into danger for a thrill.

Thalia, Nico, and I once went on a mission a while back in the Underworld like this mission to retrieve the Sword of Hades, the same thing that brought Tiberius back from the dead.

We found Hazel in the dueling pit, practicing her sword skills.

Hazel was an nineteen year old girl with olive skin and curly hair.

She is a child of Pluto, the Roman equivalent of Hades, and is Nico's brother. She was actually born in the nineteen thirties, but she died and was brought back by Nico about seventy years later when he was searching for his other sister, Bianca.

"You ready?" Thalia asked her.

Only now noticing us, Hazel greeted us and responded.

"Yeah," she said, a look of seriousness in her face.

The look on her face definitely is attributed to the fact that Nico was her older brother, well, half-brother, but with the way they love each other, it's hard to tell.

"Listen guys, Nico is the only demigod living that can fully stack up to me, and if the power that corrupted him made him stronger, we need to have each other's backs," I told them.

Both girls nodded.

"How will we be traveling?" Thalia asked.

"The others can walk to Brooklyn because it is close, meanwhile we are traveling on Festus," I told her.

"Sweet, never ridden on a living bronze weapon before, should be fun," she said humorously.

We all went around and said our goodbyes. I gave Annebeth a more heartfelt goodbye.

It is time to go.

* * *

 **Thalia's POV**

It had been a couple hours since we left Camp Half-Blood, and I was loving the ride.

I thought that riding on Festus would be bumpy and uncomfortable, seeing as we would be flying on top speed on a hunk of metal, but it was more thrilling than I thought.

I should do this more often.

I turned to Percy.

"How long will it be until we get there?" I asked him.

"Give or take a few hours," he responded.

Meh, I can deal with that.

I looked back toward Hazel, who was straddled near the back of Festus.

I don't know Hazel very well, but from what Percy told us, Hazel was quite high spirited. Now, her face was deadly serious.

I remember something that Percy told me, about another quest where they had to save Nico. Hazel was worried sick for Nico.

I also don't know Nico as well as Percy, but one thing I do know is that he has unstoppable willpower, which I hope will let him stay alive until we get there.

* * *

 **Hazel's POV**

It was about noon and we decided to drop down in some forest next to a town to get some lunch in town.

We found a Burger King and grabbed a few burgers and sat down.

"What's our game plan?" Percy asked between bites of his burger.

"Well, we know that Hades hates you and he isn't very forgiving and might want to kill you," Thalia said casually to him.

"Thanks for the motivational speech," Percy said sarcastically, which caused me to crack a smile.

"Maybe if we tell him that we are hear to help, maybe he will let us," I stated, which turned Percy and Thalia's heads because I've been quite the whole time. "Besides, if this is as big as the prophecy is saying, he might know about the problem, and me being there will probably keep you from being killed."

They both nodded in agreement.

Then, I saw an old lady that looked like a school teacher behind us looking over as we were talking.

"Don't look now, but there is a lady behind us looking at us," I told them.

So naturally, Percy looked.

"I just said don't look!" I hissed toward him.

Then the lady started to walked toward us and stopped in front of our table.

"Hello Ms. Dodds," Percy said without looking up.

"Ms. Dodds?" Thalia asked.

"One of the Furies," Percy said. "The first monster I encountered.

"Hello, Percy Jackson," she said flatly. "I couldn't help but overheard what you were saying about the problem, and, in fact, Hades does know about it."

"Do you expect me to believe that we just happened to cross paths?" Percy asked. "You were following us."

"Hades thought that you might have somehow caused the problem," she told him.

"Figures," he muttered.

"Hey, Ms, Dodds," I said. "I don't know what my father thinks and I don't care, hurry on back to him and tell him that we are here to help."

She stood there, not knowing what to say and not wanting to say anything because I am the child of her master.

"Shoo," I said flatly.

Then she nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I looked at Percy and Thalia.

"Let's get back on the road."

* * *

 **So, I hoped you liked this first chapter of _The Fallen Angel_. It feels great to be back and I hope you enjoyed having Percy as one of the main characters again. Thanks for the support. Peace.**

 **-Apollo**


	2. California

**Hey guys, I've decided on a schedule for _The Fallen Angel_ and _The Cursed Mummy_. I am going to post every two days, a different story each time. For example, I would post a chapter of _The Fallen Angel_ , then two days later, post a chapter of _The Cursed Mummy_. But I will post the finales at the same time. Oh well. Enjoy.**

 **-Apollo**

* * *

 **Hazel's POV**

After we finished our lunch, we climbed back on Festus and flew away.

"How much longer?" I asked, slightly impatient.

"Maybe a half hour if we're lucky," Thalia said.

My mood wasn't the best, but Nico is the only family I have left. My mother is dead, I have no other siblings, and Hades doesn't exactly win any Father of the Year awards.

I was jolted out of my thoughts when Percy yelled.

"Incoming!" He yelled.

I looked up and saw white dragon flying toward us.

Festus did a barrel roll to avoid it, where we had to hold on to avoid flying off.

After Festus came out of the barrel roll, I got a good look at the dragon.

It wasn't just a white dragon, the dragon was made of bones.

It was a skeleton.

Nico has to be involved.

"Festus can't fight it without throwing us off," Percy said. "We have to fight it."

"I have an idea," I said.

Then I told them the plan.

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

"Ready to play cat and mouse, Festus," I asked.

Festus let out a rumbling noise, which probably meant yes.

He flew at a high speed and the skeletal dragon followed.

Thalia has her eyes shut in concentration, forming storm clouds in the sky.

Then Thalia opened her eyes.

"Ready," She said.

"Festus, stop," Hazel said.

Festus stopped flying forward and we saw the bone dragon flying toward us.

Hazel thrust her hands out, causing the skeletal dragon to stop in it's path.

Hazel had told us earlier about how she had the ability to manipulate bones, but I didn't think that she had the power to stop a skeletal dragon in it's path.

"Thalia, now!" Hazel yelled.

Waiting on the signal, Thalia caused a massive bolt of lighting to shoot down from the storm cloud and hit the skeletal dragon.

The skeletal dragon shattered and his crushed bones fell toward the city below.

Someone else's problem now.

"What the heck was that?" I asked.

"This must have been Nico's doing," Hazel said. "If he would do something like this to us, then the strange source of power must have a large hold on him."

"I don't remember Nico being able to do this," I said.

"Well, he can use his necromancy powers to summon undead human skeletons to fight for him," I told him. "He must be way stronger now, since he can summon an undead dragon."

Thalia looked down.

"This was worse than I thought," Thalia said.

"All the more reason to find Nico," Hazel told her.

We sat in silence for about twenty minutes.

I finally looked at the GPS on my phone.

"Here we are," I said, winning the girls' attention. "California."

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if this was a little short. Thank you for reading. Peace.**

 **-Apollo**


	3. The Underworld

**Hey guys. The WiFi here isn't the best where I am at so, there might be a day where it can take a day longer to post a chapter. Thanks for the support recently. Enjoy.**

 **-Apollo**

* * *

 **Thalia's POV**

We had Festus land on a hill in the city. By the looks of it, the mortals thought that he was some kind of bus parked on the hill.

After we got off, we started to walk toward the city until we stopped in front of a recording studio.

"Here we are," Hazel told us.

I'm sorry, what?!

"This totally screams dark and sinister to me," I told them, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"That's the idea," Hazel responded.

I sighed and we walked inside.

When we went inside, I saw an man with chocolate colored skin, blond hair in a military cut, and tortoise shell sunglasses.

"Charon," Hazel addressed.

"Ms. Levesque," He responded.

"We need to go across the River Styx," She said.

"Maybe with you alone, but with Mr. Jackson here, no way," he said.

Darn it, I knew that Hades' hatred for Percy would be a problem.

"Would you like to take it up with father himself?" Hazel asked. "We're here because of Nico."

Chiron did a good job of hiding his surprise.

"How did you know?" He asked. "He only disappeared yesterday."

"That is why you need to let us through," Hazel responded, ignoring the question.

Charon stood silent for a moment, then he responded.

"Okay."

* * *

 **Hazel's POV**

Within a few minutes, we were on a Charon and he was rowing us across the River Styx.

I knew it would take a few minutes to get across, so I started to talk to the others.

"Just so you won't be alarmed," I told them. "Cerberus is on the other side, but I think I can calm him down."

"Think?" Percy asked.

I ignored him and focused on the destination ahead.

After another two minutes, we were at the end.

I looked up and saw Cerberus, who was bigger than an elephant and had a head trained on each of us.

"Hello Cerberus," I said to the middle head, which was trained on me. "Can we go through?"

The alarm in Carberus' eyes vanished and he stepped back, clearly an invitation.

Being a daughter of Hades has it's perks.

We started to walk forward when, suddenly, all three pairs of Cerberus' eyes turned black.

He suddenly charged toward us barking and snarling.

"Cerberus, stop!" I yelled.

He didn't listen and kept charging.

Suddenly, he stopped, when he heard a crashing noise.

Cerberus looked and saw that it was coming from the other side of the River Styx, behind the door that they used to go to the Underworld.

Suddenly, the door, and the wall around it, got destroyed as Festus burst through the wall and flew over the river toward Cerberus.

Festus slammed into Cerberus, and they became a writhing mass of teeth and jaws.

"Run!" Percy yelled.

And we all started to run toward Hades' palace.

When we got toward the door, Percy yelled toward Festus.

"Fly away!"

Festus obeyed and flew off.

Now with Festus gone, Cerberus trained his eyes on us and charged.

"Into the door, now!" I yelled.

We ducked into the place door just as Cerberus crashed into the palace wall, the wall holding up because of the sturdy materials composing it.

The three of us heaved heavy breaths after the close call.

"Well, this is unexpected _and_ unwelcome," a familiar voice said behind us.

Oh gods.

We turned around and saw Hades on his throne made of jewels with a scowl on his face.

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

"Unexpected? You tried to kill us!" I yelled.

"As much as I would have enjoyed watching Cerberus to tear you limb for limb, Percy Jackson, I did not make Cerberus attack you three," Hades said.

"Well, who was it?" Hazel asked. "I tried to influence Cerberus, but clearly someone more powerful than me was influencing him. So either it was you, or another child of Hades, which there are none besides..."

Hazel stopped short, and realized what had happened, I knew too.

Nico had influenced Cerberus.

Hazel gulped and continued speaking.

"We're here because of Nico," she told him.

Hades laced his hands and sat listening.

"Do tell."

"We learned from a prophecy that Nico has been corrupted by a Trang's source of power that has turned him evil and made him much more powerful," she said. "And we have reason to believe that he is in the Underworld."

Hades sat for a minute, thinking, and finally spoke.

"I don't quite care about Nico, but I can see how this can be a problem," he said. "I will allow you to help Nico, but I won't help directly."

We looked at each other, silently agreeing that this was the best answer we were going to get.

"Okay," Hazel said. "But we have a robotic dragon outside named Festus. He got in here through the main entrance, which means he probably destroyed the record store, and I don't think arhat he can go back out that way. Can you allow him to exit through one of your secret exits?"

Hades sat for a while and finally spoke.

"Fine, but you need to do me a favor first."

Oh joy.

"What is it?" Thalia asked.

"There are some monsters from Tartarus that managed get into Elysium, most likely Nico's doing, and they are causing trouble," he told us. "I need you to stop them."

"Fine," Hazel said. "We'll do it."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be the trio completing the favor. Thanks for reading. Peace.**

 **-Apollo**


	4. Elysium

**Sup guys. Here is some good news, _The Divine Crisis_ has reached a thousand views! I know it may not seem like much compared to some other authors, but I'm still proud. Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter. Enjoy.**

 **-Apollo**

* * *

 **Hazel's POV**

After we walked out the door of Hades' palace, we saw Cerberus pacing near the door.

"Bad boy," I told him, causing him to sulk a little. "Back on guard duty."

Cerberus walked away with his tail between his legs.

"I would almost feel bad if he hadn't tried to maul us," Thalia said. "Oh well, let's head to Elysium.

It wasn't that hard to find, since it is a beautiful, peaceful village that seems out of place in the Underworld.

As we approached the village, we heard a high pitched giggle, definitely from some kind of teenage girl.

Percy's eyes widened.

"Get behind the rock," Percy said to us, referring to a boulder next to us.

The three of us ducked behind the boulder.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Percy and I looked around the rock into the village to see three teenage girls in cheerleader outfits, the one looking like the leader being African-American with curly hair.

"Just as I thought," Percy mumbled. "Kelli."

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

"Kelli?" Thalia asked.

"She's the leader of this group and she's an empousa," I told them. "Basically a cross between a siren and a vampire, luring men in and sucking those blood."

"Charming," Thalia said sarcastically.

"They look harmless," Hazel said. "Besides the maniacal grins."

"Yeah," I told her. "They looke harmless until..."

"Is that a familiar voice I here," exclaimed a voice further up ahead.

Oh boy.

We looked around the boulder to see Kelli and the other two girls approaching.

"Oh goodie, it is a familiar voice!" Kelli exclaimed, then she turned to Thalia and Hazel. "And friends."

Suddenly, her eyes glowed red and her hair burst into flames. She grew fangs and one of her legs turned into a donkey leg and the other leg became a cybernetic leg.

The other girls followed in suit.

"What the...!" Thalia exclaimed.

Then they lunged at us.

I quickly grabbed the celestial bronze cylinder on my belt and twisted it. It shifted and extended until it became my shiny new trident called Tidalfury.

I sweeper the trident to the side, causing the empousai to leap back.

I looked past them and saw four other empousai terrorizing the spirits in Elysium.

I turned to Thalia and Hazel.

"You two stop those four over there," I told them. "I'll take care of these three."

They nodded and ran toward the other empousai.

I help Tidalfury in one hand and I took Riptide out of my pocket and wielded it with my other.

I turned toward my opponents.

"Ready for a rematch?"

* * *

 **Thalia's POV**

The four empousai were setting a house on fire with their hair when we arrived.

Hazel turned toward me.

"Thalia, put out the fire before it spreads, I'll deal with the empousai," Hazel told me.

"I don't know if you'be realized, but there are four of them and one of you," I told her.

"The Underworld is my domain Thalia," She said. "The empousai should have brought more friends."

Hazel turned toward the group and raised her arms.

Suddenly, a stalagmite rose from the floor and impaled one of the empousai, surprising her friends.

Hazel looked at the remaining three and took out her sword.

"So, who's next."

 _Seems like she has them covered_ , I thought.

I looked toward the flaming house and summoned massive winds to blow out the flames.

* * *

 **Hazel's POV**

After dispatching of the empousai, I looked toward Percy and saw that he had taken out two more, just leaving Kelli.

"It's over Kelli." Percy said to her.

Kelli backed up, afraid.

Suddenly, a dark figure flew down from the sky and landed behind Kelli and stabbed her with a dark sword he had.

When Kelli turned to monster dust, I got a good look at the figure.

No.

It couldn't be.

"Nico?" I asked.

My only indicator that this was Nico was the skull ring on his finger and his vague appearance to him. Other than that, he looked nothing like Nico.

He looked like a monster.

His skin had taken a grayish color, his irises were bright red, one of his hands was barely a hand, just a giant, three-fingered claw, and he had bat-looking wings.

"Nico is gone," Nico said in a menacing voice. "Nico was weak, I am Necros."

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I thought it would be fun to add a monster from the Percy Jackson books that we know in the form of Kelli. I hope you guys are enjoying this New Year. Peace.**

 **-Apollo**


	5. Necros

**Hey guys. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy.**

 **-Apollo**

* * *

 **Hazel's POV**

It is hard to believe that this monster in front of me is Nico.

"Nico," I said. "It's me."

"I know exactly who you are, Hazel Levesque," Nico said. "I was a part of Nico, but now I am all of him."

This thing was speaking riddles.

"Wait, you caused that skeletal dragon and Cerberus to attack us, didn't you?" Thalia asked.

Nico, or Necros, or whatever this thing was, chuckled.

"Clever girl."

"How did you get...?" I asked, trying to think of what to say.

"Reborn?" Nico/Necros asked. "It was the stranger in the black mask. He broke open some kind of jar that had a kind of smoke, or black fog inside, it took over Nico and replaced him with me."

Oh no, black fog?

Percy, Thalia, and I looked at each other, then at Necros.

"This stranger has given me new life," he said. "And now I will spread death starting with you."

Before we could react, Necros sommoned a massive fireball and fired it toward Percy.

When can he do that?

Percy managed to duck out of the way, but Necros slammed into him by flying at top speed.

Necros clamped his massive clawed hand around Percy's throat and squeezed.

"Percy!" Thalia yelled, then sent a lightning bolt toward Necros.

The bolt hit Necros, throwing him off.

Necros looked toward Thalia and disappeared in the shadows, literally.

He is shadow traveling.

"Thalia, look out!" I yelled.

Necros reappeared behind Thalia and slashed his blade toward her. Luckily, Thalia activated Aegis and blocked it.

What? Nico has never been able to shadow travel without exhaustion.

Thalia showed the Medusa head carving at Necros.

Necros looked at it and didn't flinch, then punched Thalia, sending her flying.

I had to act quick.

I caused pillars of rock to appear so it can trap Nico inside, then I closed off the roof.

I turned toward the others.

"That won't hold him long," I told them.

As if on cue, the rock cage burst open, revealing an angry Necros.

"My turn," he said.

Then he struck his blade into the ground in front of him, causing a crevice to form.

At least a dozen armored skeletons crawled out and started walking toward us.

"We have to go, now!" I yelled toward Percy and Thalia.

They didn't need to be told twice.

The three of us turned tail and ran as one.

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

The encounter with Nico/Necros was bad, but at least the look on Hades' face when we crashed through his doors made it worth it.

"Is it done?" He asked after some disbelief after seeing us.

"Yes," Hazel said, out of breath. "But we have a certain, _other_ , problem."

"What is it?" He asked, clearly irritated.

"The reason we came here," I told him. "Nico."

Hades raised his eyebrows for clarification.

"Whatever power overtook him, it made something else that wasn't Nico, it turned him into a powerful monster," Hazel explained. "This monster refers to Nico in third person, he calls himself Necros."

Hades seemed intrigued.

"How do you think this happened?" Hades asked.

"Necros said that a stranger in a black mask exposed Nico to a strange substance which monsterised him," Hazel responded.

Hades sat there, deep in thought.

"This will be a problem if gotten out of hand. You can stay here as long as you want until the problem is solved," Hades told us.

"Darling?" A woman's voice a distance away.

The woman walked out to reveal herself to be Persephone.

She saw us and put on a pity face, like seeing three dirty, stray puppies.

"Poor darlings," Persephone said, then turned toward Hades. "Dear? Can you let them take some of our empty rooms so they can sleep."

Hades sat there for a while, clearly not wanting to, but he finally gave in.

"Fine, but I want you guys out once this is done."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys, I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for the recent support. Peace.**

 **-Apollo**


	6. Origins

**Hey guys. I'm sorry I missed a day, I honestly forgot, I'm sorry. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy.**

 **-Apollo**

* * *

 **Thalia's POV**

After a, surprisingly, good ten hour sleep, Percy and I went to Hazel's room, which was nicer than our's, to discuss what happened with Nico/Necros.

"So, we're all here, so let's try to figure this out," Hazel said.

"Let's start with the man he was talking about and the jars of black fog Necros claimed the man had," I offered.

We all nodded.

I knew about Tiberius the least, so I let them do the talking.

"So, we don't know anything about the man, but by the looks of it, since Tiberius was only destroyed two days ago, this man 'harvested' the Black Fog right after it happened," Hazel said. "Maybe he was waiting for his chance, since he must have known what the Black Fog does."

"But how is the Black Fog still around?" I asked. "Isn't the Black Fog and Tiberius' spirit are one and the same?"

"Well, kind of," Hazel said. "After Zeus destroyed Tiberius, remnants of his soul, which is also the Black Fog, must have still remained."

Percy thought for a minute.

"Tiberius had the ability to control monsters," Percy said. "It might make sense that what's left of him can turn someone part monster."

I looked at him.

"Percy, that's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say," I told him.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Percy asked.

"Both," I responded.

"Anyways," Hazel said, trying to get back on task, then turned to Percy. "Percy, you think that Nico might have turned into some kind demigod, monster, hybrid that took on a different personality?"

"That pretty much sums it up," Percy responded.

Hazel looked at the ground.

"This is worse than I thought," she said, then she looked at us. "If this, thing, is in Elysium, we have to get him out. We need Hades' help."

Percy put his hands up.

"Woah, you lost me at the part where we need Hades' help," he told her.

"Well we got smoked last time we fought him, plus, he's able to create skeleton minions," I told him. "Still think we don't need his help?"

Percy sighed.

"Fine, but he will probably have conditions," Percy warned us.

"Good enough," Hazel said.

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

"What?" Hades asked after we asked for reinforcements. "Can't figure this problem out yourself?"

"Well, um," Hazel said, trying to think of what to say.

"So you want me to use my minions and resources because of your incompetence?" Hades asked.

All of us were stuck, if we said yes, than we would basically be admitting incompetence, if we said no, than we would be declining his offer of reinforcements.

Thankfully, Hazel stepped up toward him.

"Listen here, father," she said to him with authority. "This situation was never our fault, as a matter of fact, since he is in Elysium causing even more havoc, this situation is your responsibility as well. So if you don't send us reinforcements, than all damage that will happen will be on you."

Hades' eyes flashed with anger for a moment, then they were full of thought. Finally, he responded.

"Fine, but under one condition," he told us.

Oh boy.

"If you don't stop this threat in two days with my minion's help, then I will throw Percy into Tartarus."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again, sorry for posting late. Thanks for reading. Peace.**

 **-Apollo**


	7. Plan of Attack

**Hey guys.** **I decided to have a new schedule, on chapter every six days. The way I am doing this is that I will post a chapter of The Fallen Angel after three days, then a chapter of The Cursed Mummy after another three, then rinse and repeat.** **I hope you enjoy this chapter. Enjoy.**

 **-Apollo**

* * *

 **Hazel's POV**

After we were done talking, we walked out of my room and saw a legion of armored skeletons, accompanied by a few skeleton dogs, in the hallway

Percy reached for his trident capsule and Thalia reached for her spear capsule.

I held my hand out.

"No," I told them. "These are the reinforcements that Hades has given us."

Percy and Thalia lowered their guard.

"Let's hope these puppies can do something or I'm on a one-way trip to Tartarus," Percy said to us.

Then Percy turned toward me.

"What's the plan?" He asked me.

I looked at him.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because we are in, basically, Hell, and your dad is, basically, Satan, so I would think you would know why I'm letting you lead," Percy told me.

I looked down and sighed. Then I looked toward the two.

"We should be near some sort of river," I told him. "As you know, all of the rivers in the Underworld have some kind of negative effect, and you can control it."

Thalia nudged Percy.

"Yeah," Thalia said to him. "Remember Bob?"

"Who?" I asked.

"Nevermind," Thalia told me.

I sighed.

" _Anyways_ ," I said to them. "Necros is in Elysium, which means that the River next to it is the River Acheron, the river of pain. So, if you have to, use it to incapacitate him."

Percy looked concerned.

"What about Nico?" He asked. "Won't he feal it too?"

Oh yeah.

"We don't know that," I told them. "Maybe we can use it as an interrogation method so he can tell us how to get Nico back."

The two looked at each other and shrugged.

"Lead the way, team captain," Thalia said to me.

I nodded.

"First, let's train a bit."

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

We used the outside of Hades' palace as training grounds. I thought about what to do.

I decided to spar with Thalia.

I didn't have any water to us, so Thalia agreed not to electrocute me.

As my trident and her spear hit each other, making metallic noises, we talked about the plan.

"So, we're taking on a demonic version of Nico who creamed is last time, who has an army," Thalia asked as she jabbed at me. "And the only difference is that we have this squad of boneheads, and if we don't succeed, you will be thrown into Tartarus. Do I have that right?"

"I'm, _never_ , going to ask you for a pep talk," I told her as I parried a spear strike and lunged back.

She smirked as she sidestepped my strike.

"I hope that Hazel's plan goes well," She told me.

We both looked toward Hazel who was instructing the legion of skeletons on the plan like a general. Even though they looked as numb as rocks, they somehow seemed to be listening.

Using the distraction, Thalia lunged at me with the spear.

I saw this coming and grabbed the spear, then flung it from her grasp.

She tried to kick me, but I grabbed her foot and flipped her onto the floor, then I held my trident over her throat.

"I win," I told her.

Suddenly, she grabbed the trident shaft and released electricity into it and I suddenly felt like I'd been tased.

They say that being tased is five seconds of the worst pain in your life. I wouldn't say it was the worst, since I held up the sky and jumped in the River Styx, but it is definitely up there.

I collapsed to the ground and Thalia looked down at me smugly.

"I win," she said as she reached down to help me up.

When I took her hand, I felt the same taser fealing again and collapsed toward the ground.

I looked at Thalia, trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Your horrible Thalia," I told her.

Thalia held out her hand to help me up again.

"I'll do it myself," I told her.

Once I got to my feet, Hazel came over to us.

"You guys ready?" She asked.

We both nodded.

She smiled.

"Good, so are we," She told us.

* * *

 **Alright guys, that's the chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading. Peace.**

 **-Apollo**


	8. Taking Back Elysium

**Hey guys. This story has been getting so much support, thanks! By the way. I saw an error in chapter four and saw that a huge chunk got taken out after I posted it. I'm sure you guys were very confused. I filled it in, so I implore you to go back and read the part that I added back in. Also, you may see that I changed it from being just a Percy Jackson story to a Percy Jackson and Kane Chronicles crossover because it ties into a Percy Jackson and Kane Chronicles crossover story. Anyways, I hope you like the chapter. Enjoy.**

 **-Apollo**

* * *

 **Thalia's POV**

After the training session, we decided to get some rest and attack in the morning.

We said good night to each other and headed to our rooms.

I plopped down onto my bed and started to think about tomorrow.

 _What horrors would I experience tomorrow,_ I thought.

I fell asleep thinking about that.

* * *

 **Hazel's POV**

The next morning, the others came to my room to discuss what would happen next.

I pulled out a map of the Underworld and showed it to them.

I pointed to the entrance of Elysium on the map.

"We can't go through here, Necros will probably have skeleton guards there," I told them.

Percy looked puzzled.

"You told us yourself that the bridge is the only way on and that Elysium is surrounded by a river of pain." Percy told me.

I thought for a moment, then my eyes flashed open.

I turned toward Percy. "What if you part the water?"

He thought about it for a moment.

"I have less control over Underworld water, but I think I can do." He told me.

"Good."

"But won't there be guards there too?" Thalia asked.

"Probably, but not as much as the gateway," I told her. "Which is why you will knock them into the water using wind before they alert Necros."

Thalia nodded.

"Okay, let's go," I told them.

We headed outside, where a cohort of armored skeletons that obeyed my every command waited for us.

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

We snuck around the perimeter of the River Acheron with our reinforcements (who knew skeletons can be so stealthy) and hid behind a hill.

I looked over the hill to see the entirety of Elysium covered in skeletons. There were no spirits around, so I assumed that they were herded into their homes.

I looked toward our side of the river and saw three skeletons in armor patrolling the side nearest to us.

I ducked back behind the hill and told Hazel and Thalia about this.

Hazel nodded and looked at Thalia and nodded towards her.

Thalia nodded back and looked over the hill and made a pushing motion with her arms.

The skeletons were thrown into the water after they were hit with a wall of wind and disappeared below the surface. Luckily, no other guards were nearby, so we didn't alert anyone.

I gave her a thumbs up and Hazel nodded toward me.

It was my time to shine.

I walked toward the riverside and held my hands in front of me and made a motion like I was shoving something aside.

Immediately, the water started to part and I saw the damp, rocky bottom.

I motioned everyone over and when Thalia came over, she gave me a pat on the back.

"Nice job, Moses." She told me.

"Don't let your skin touch the bottom," I told them. "Even the residue can put you in a world of pain."

They all nodded and we started to walk down the slope of the river until we reached the bottom.

Then we started to head up the other side of the river until we were on the other side, where I stopped parting the water and let the two walls of water crash into each other.

Apparently this wasn't a great choice because some water splashed upward fell straight towards Thalia.

Oh no.

Before I could to anything, some water splashed on Thalia's face.

At that moment, Thalia let out a horrible, bloodcurdling scream, causing the enemy skeleton guards to look straight at us.

Hazel shot me an angry look.

The enemy skeletons started to advance.

I turned toward Hazel. "It's now or never."

She nodded and pulled out her sword from her sheath and rose it in the air.

"Charge!" She yelled as she ran forward.

The cohort of skeletons, Thalia, and I rushed forward with her as the rest of the enemy skeletons joined the charge against us.

Then, both of our armies met.

The three of us went straight through the mass of clacking bones and ran straight toward a familiar dark figure in the middle of Elysium.

"Necros!" I yelled.

He turned around and smirked at us.

"I'm surprised you haven't showed up sooner," He remarked. "Oh well, time to finish off where we started."

He pulled his Stygian Iron sword out of it's sheath and looked us with his bright red, horrifying eyes.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed. By the way, if you guys want an indicator of how long this story will be, it will be a total of fifteen chapters, just so you know. Thanks for reading. Peace.**

 **-Apollo**


	9. Taking Back Elysium: Part 2

**Hey guys. I am under the weather, so sorry that I posted late. Anyways, hope you like this. Enjoy.**

 **-Apollo**

* * *

 **Thalia's POV**

The three of us charged toward Necros, Percy activated his trident, I activated Aegis and my spear, and Hazel unsheathed her blade.

Necros met us head on, easily parrying our strikes.

Necros' hand glowed with flames.

"Get back!" He yelled as he swung the flames in an arch, causing Hazel and Percy to fall back.

But not me.

I created a gust of wind to go through it and met him with my spear. He blocked it and backhanded me with his clawed hand, sending me sprawling.

My vision blurred from the blow and I saw dozens of skeletons battling behind us, bones littering the ground.

I then looked toward the fight, where Necros locked blades with Percy and Hazel.

Necros shadow traveled behind Percy and hit him in the back with a fireball, sending him flying forward into the grass.

I yelled toward him. "Percy!"

I had to get back into the fight.

* * *

 **Hazel's POV**

I locked blades again with Necros, Necros looking at me menacingly.

If there is any amount of Nico inside of him, I had to get through to him.

"Nico, it's me, you don't want to do this," I told Necros, or Nico? I don't know at this point. "I'm your sister."

Necros smiled coldly at me, turning my blood to ice.

"Oh, I know who you are fully well, Hazel," he told me. "I have Nico's memories. He is currently fighting to break free, but I am too strong, unless I am severely injured weakened."

Wait, that's how we get Nico free, we have to severely injure Necros.

I glared back at Necros. "At least I won't have to be sorry about this."

I broke off the blade lock and thrust my blade toward him, but he skillfully dodged.

He then backed up and raised his hand into the air, causing a boulder to be ripped out of the ground.

"I am like you, Hazel, just better in every way." He told me.

He hurled the flying boulder toward me, I covered my face, expecting it to crush me.

I heard a crackling noise and a crumbling noise, then I realized that I wasn't dead.

I looked toward Thalia and saw that she shattered the boulder with a lightning bolt.

I nodded towards her and looked toward Percy to see that he also got up.

Percy walked towards Thalia and I.

"Hazel, I have a plan. Just follow my lead." He told me.

Thalia and I slowly nodded.

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

Necros lunged forward and grabbed Thalia by the throat with his larger clawed hand.

"Thalia, now!" I yelled.

Thalia grunted and started to generate as much electricity as possible.

Necros' eyes widened as the electricity shot up his arm, electrocuting him and sending him flying backwards.

Necros landed near the river and Thalia collapsed to her knees since she used almost all of her power.

"You okay, Thalia?" Hazel asked.

Thalia nodded through grunts.

I quickly rushed toward Necros, who got up and looked toward me.

"Fool, you think you can defeat me?" He snarled.

"Yeah, kind of," I told him.

Then, in one quick motion, I raised my arm, causing water to rush out of the River Acheron and doused Necros.

Necros doubled over in pain, rolling into his side.

I walked toward his probe body, Thalia and Hazel walking toward him as well.

"Release Nico or you'll be tortured!" I yelled.

"No fate is worse than death," Necros said. "And releasing Nico will kill me."

I snarled and doused him again, causing him to scream out in pain again.

Something felt different about his scream, it sounded like Nico for some reason.

Hazel's eyes widened when she heard this.

"Percy, stop!" She yelled to me.

I did as she said and stopped dousing him.

Necros looked up at Hazel with a pained expression.

"Thank you, Hazel." He said in Nico's voice.

"Nico." She said in disbelief. "Is it you?"

Suddenly, Necros' face turned into a cold smile.

"No."

Necros quickly grabbed Hazel's ankle with his clawed hand and pulled.

I tried to stop him, but it was too late.

Necros clung Hazel into the River Acheron and started to fly off.

Hazel was in so much pain, that we could hear her screams from below the surface.

"Hazel!" I yelled.

I started to control the water and used it to deposit Hazel onto the shore.

I looked and saw Hazel wide eyed, her body spasming.

I checked her pulse and it felt wild and random.

I turned toward Thalia.

"She's going into cardiac arrest!" I yelled toward her.

Thalia stepped forward and her hand flew with electricity.

"Clear."

Thalia slammed her hands against Hazel's chest and I checked Hazel's pulse.

Nothing.

Thalia saw it on my face and did it again.

I checked again.

Still nothing.

No, was she going to die?

Only when Thalia did it a third time did Hazel jolt awake.

I smiled and hugged her.

"Where's Necros?" She asked.

It took me a moment to remember what happened to Necros.

I looked at her gravelly.

"He got away."

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter, sorry for being late. I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading. Peace.**

 **-Apollo**


End file.
